


That Day

by Homosexy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashback, M/M, Mention of Lily/James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has been down lately and Sirius wants to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Look all I'm posting is cute fluff I realise this but once I can be bothered to type up what I have down on paper and not just post stuff I've already written on the computer I promise you'll get some sexy fanfics (and f/f pairings). This is old, I wrote it over a year ago at least but I still think it's okay. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Remus sighed, the corners of his essay lifting as he did so. He didn't know why, maybe it had been how bad the last full moon had been, but he could not concentrate. All he could think about was the day his childhood was shattered:

 

_"Hey what?" Remus squealed, terrified_

_"This'll teach your daddy, boy" the filthy man holding him down growled. He glanced up at the night sky. The smooth onyx void was dotted with clouds, "Any moment now" Greyback snarled with anticipation_

_Remus stared at his assailant in horror_

_"What are you goi-" his trembling question was cut off by a screech. This was one of those sounds that felt like it was splitting the soul. It sounded full of inhuman agony and yet also excited, as though unleashing a secret weapon. And then the transformation began. As Greyback started to transform and he released Lupin, the little boy knew he should run. But he was transfixed by the sight before him. Greyback's face contorted horribly as though wincing and his face grew longer and wolfish. The hair on the man's head had shortened and spread. Remus could see the tendons in Greyback's hands and arms tense up as the fingers shrank and claws forced their way out of the stubs, somehow without drawing blood. He felt even smaller as the monster before him grew taller, balancing on the balls of his paws._

_The transformation finished and Remus finally started to run. Greyback galloped after, easily moving faster in his lycanthrope form. Remus's only edge was that Greyback's magic seemed disfunctional while he was part canine. Without consciously triggering it, Remus's magic sped up his legs. But it was not enough. The wolf lunged 12 feet forward and smashed Remus into the ground. Growling and snarling incomprehensibly, the creature drew back to bite. Remus evaded his death. Pain split his cheek and the little boy, who was no longer a child, yelled in anguish. His vision was blurred from tears, but Remus could see the werewolf leaning back to strike again. The first blow had taken it all out of him and he didn't even try to evade. It was his innate magic that saved his life_

"Hey Moony"

"Oh hey Padfoot" Remus looked behind him to see Sirius, "How are you?"

"Never mind me, how are you? You've been looking really down lately"

Remus thought about denying it for a second, but it was so hard to lie to Sirius who was always so honest and open. 

"Well, yeah I have" Lupin muttered

"Can I cheer you up?" Sirius asked, grinning mischievously

"You could do my history of magic homework for me"

"Haha, nice try Moony"

"Well it was worth a shot" Remus said ruefully

"Anyway, what's up? We've all been worried, especially me"

"I... well since the last full moon, all I've been able to think about is when I first got bitten" Remus blushed as he found tears forming in his eyes

"And I'm really sorry I got Dragonpox and couldn't come Remus"

"It isn't your fault. I could cope before you all transformed. it's just that I've gotten used to... well having you around" 

"And that's completely okay" Sirius said softly, "Look, I know I thought you were a complete girl but Remus, I'm supposed to be around for you"

"I like it when you call me Remus" 

"Well if it makes you happy Remus" Sirius said, "But seriously, we're all here for you. I know since we started going out Peter's been a bit odd but James has Lily and she's convinced him round, even if I do have to be nice about it"

"I know she gets on your nerves Padfoot but she's not that bad"

"Well I can live with "not that bad" I suppose. But anyway, even if James and Peter aren't there, I will be because I love you Remus"

"I love you too Padfoot" Remus said as Sirius leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
